An AI, A Spartan And A Fan
by Hardcore817sj
Summary: A Crossover of Halo, Real world, Eragon, and Attack on Titan. Enjoy my pretty's! (First Story) T for gore and possible lemons. (maybe) Please review so i can get better at writing and get some feed back from you Guys! Thanks a ton!
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

You may think that it's odd that a Dyson fan, whose sole purpose is to condition the environment around it, would have an A.I. unit implanted inside of its motherboard. This wasn't exactly on purpose you see; it was more of an accident. I already had voice recognition software and an intelligence program. The intelligence program is used to keep the temperature in the optimal range. But, unfortunately I was tampered with when I was sold. I was purchased by the UNSC Space Defense Grid.

I am based on the Hercules Orbital Defense Station in Special Intelligence Officer SSgt. Casey Williams' quarters. As I learned later on, Casey has tendency to break the rules. While he is highly disciplined and takes part in the secretive Spartan Training program, he has a love for robotics. He is delighted that I can communicate with him, but disappointed that I can't do much besides change the temperature. So, he decided to give me legs. While I am grateful that I no longer have to be carried around I am still only able to monitor the environment around me. So my new "Master" took it upon himself to create one of the most pointless wastes of high level robotics equipment around, Me.

But that still wasn't enough for him. He decided I needed a friend. So he gave me a holoprojector and an A.I. Construct that he created himself. I named my new "friend" Ty. He was a green A.I. with a humanoid body when projected and a quirky personality. He has a voice that sounds like a thick western accent and a habit of not being very polite. He is, in essence, your average co-worker. But enough about Ty, this is my story.

* * *

**Sorry that the introduction was so short, Didn't really have a reason to flesh it out i may go back and lengthen it later. Leave a comment if you want me to come back to it or have any suggestions.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I recall a particularly odd occurrence when Ty took it upon himself to combine our intelligence programs. I don't know why he did this but he did so now it's mostly just him talking and me listening. But I guess I really can't do anything about it, I mean, I am a fan, after all. But he does tend to be annoying. For instance, SSgt. Williams was called out on a mission and he took Ty with him for an edge in battle. What he didn't realize was that I was now a part of Ty too…

**Year 2556, aboard the UNSC Battle cruiser Triton overlooking the planet Beta-Sigma 7, 2351 hrs**

"Staff Sergeant Williams!"

"Yes, Sir?" the worn out Spartan looked over to the trainer, _Man_, he thought, _I've been running for a while, I wonder what he wants now_.

"You are to report to the Pelican Landing Bay immediately!" the older man shouted in a husky voice.

_Finally my mission briefing_, he thought excitedly.

"Sir, Yes Sir," he shot back at the aging trainer. As he took the elevator to the shuttle bay he took the moment to check one his new A.I.

"Ty, you there?" he asked. Strangely as soon as he asked for Ty, his suit's fans kicked on. _Weird,_ he thought. _I'll check that out later_.

"Yes Casey?" The little green A.I. appeared on his HUD, " What can I help you with, son?" He asked, with his signature sarcasm.

"Are you excited about the mission?" Casey asked.

"About as excited as you could expect to be when you're about to be shot at with superheated plasma rounds." Ty retorted.

"Well that wasn't what I was thinking about but whatever." Casey replied, already regretting his asking

Soon the thick metal doors opened to reveal a whole plethora of activity going on before him.

"Looks like I'm not going solo like I thought" he said aloud. He looked over to see a large group of Spartans and ODSTs standing in the midst of the flurry of activity that came with a big mission. They were all gathered in a circle around a table with a map spread out on it. He walked up to a Spartan with black armor, "So what's the plan?" he asked.

The blacked out armor had what looked like four little crosses etched in the shoulder plating.

" Well," the strange Spartan said, in a Slavic sounding accented voice,

"We are going in under the cover of night so as to take them by surprise, the goal is to capture the fortified bunker here." He pointed to an area by the map "Clear the area around it and re-group with the Forward Assault Team."

He nodded toward a group of really tough looking Spartans decked out with orbital helmets displaying the jaw bone decal on the lower half of the bulbous glass helmet that represented that they were Spec-ops.

"My name is Jun by the way," the oddly armored Spartan said.

"I'm Casey," I replied. He had heard about Jun before. He was part of the legendary Noble Team that was all but wiped out on Reach when it got invaded. He looked out of the window overlooking Beta-Sigma 7.

"Kind of looks like Earth huh." Jun said to Casey.

" I would have to agree with you there, but any idea why we would be checking out this particular planet?".

"Well we have received reports of large humanoid creatures that have a tendency to seek out intelligent life and devour it." Jun replied, "We also have seen signs of flood activity during our earlier planetary scans."

_Odd, I thought that was only on the halo ring Master Chief discovered. _ "When do we drop in on these poor fools?" I asked Jun.

" In about an hour." I couldn't tell whether or not he was joking. "You better get ready."

I jumped up and sprinted to get the Armory. Once I arrived I grabbed a DMR and my standard load out and ran back to the pelican just in time to get on a Pelican headed down to the surface of the strange and new planet


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Year ** **2556, on the surface of planet Beta-Sigma 7, 0048 hrs.**

As the Spartans approached the bunker, Casey checked his equipment, _DMR, loaded and on in the chamber; check, Magnum, the same; check, Armor Lock; check, Grenades; check, Portable Electronic Warfare Suite; check. Well, _He thought, _Everythings ready to go better link up with the Forward Assault Team. "_What's the situation down there?" I asked Jun quietly.

"We did some early scans and we saw at least 10 Covenant squads, standard formation, big guys in the front, little ones in the back." He replied in his Slavic accented voice.

"Alright, and the Forward Assault Team?" I asked

"They have already snuck past the covies and are enroute to the rendezvous point in the mountains." he replied "Now, let's have radio silence until we engage."

"Copy that." I peered through the scope on my DMR. I saw a Zealot-Class Elite, a few Jackals and Grunts. I looked back to the Elite, but, when I moved my scope I saw his body being pulled out of sight by a strangely marked Spartan. Her armor was unlike any i had seen before. It had a belt with what looked like two large boxes on either side of her waist and she wielded a strange looking sword that glowed a light blue. She quickly turned around and suddenly was pulled off the ground and flew into the distance. Before she disappeared into the distance i saw a oddly familiar symbol. The symbol looked like a pair of wings inscribed inside of a shield.

_Well, that was easy. _I thought to myself, the covenant resistance had been really light and taking the bunker had been pretty easy, we have seen a few of those giant things the reports mentioned out in the distance. The ODST's are calling them "Titans".

"What about them?" Jun asked, curious.

"Oh!" I stuttered "I- I hadn't realized I'd said that outloud, I was just thinking that they looked alot like us in some ways." Jun just mumbled in response.

_Whatever, He can think what he wants. _

" Tyson come on out buddy." I said quietly.

" What do you want can't you see i was teaching Dyson how to control your fans better?" He shot back sharply,

"You were doing what?" i asked slightly alarmed

" I was teaching Dyson how to-"

"I heard you but Dyson is back on the Hercules."

"Actually I'm here with Tyson" said a strangely familiar robotic voice.  
"Williams lets move out! We just lost contact with the Forward Assault Team." _Strange, those guys looked pretty tough. I wonder what happened. _"We will finish this later." I said to the green A.I. on my HUD. "Until then monitor covenant chatter." "Whatever, you'll probably forget about it anyway" he muttered back to me. " Just do it!" i shouted, which it earned me some stares from my fellow team members. _Great, now they think i'm crazy._


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_I can't believe that Ty combined with Dyson, Man this could get bad. _Casey thought, exasperated.

"What's our eta to the LZ?" Jun asked the Marine piloting the Pelican,

" About ten minutes out sir." the pilot replied promptly, "Looks like its gonna be hot so get prepped." _I am starting to worry about what we might see out there. _He thought, thinking back to the landing bay. _Those guys looked pretty tough, if they got wiped out i wonder what will happen to us. _A red light began to flash as Jun walked forward to the release button. He grabbed a sniper rifle and a DMR from the palette on the ground. A loud voice crackled over the intercom

" LZ's hot, eta 30 seconds, get prepped because you are gonna have to get out fast." Casey leaped up and walked over to Jun,

"What do you think we will see out there?" he asked,

" Don't know or care frankly, I am just here to kick ass." Casey stumbled as he began to hear the telltale signs of a large battle playing out outside the safety of the blast door that kept them inside the pelican.

"GO GO GO!" came the frantic order over the intercom, the flashing light turned green and the blast door dropped open revealing a raging battle between the Forward Assault Team and a bunch of strange eerie looking creature's.

"Are those the Titans?" He yelled over the com system,

"Yeah!" came the reply "Aim for the nape of the neck, It's their only weak spot!" a woman's voice shouted into the com,

" Hit'em hard and stay mobile Marines!" Steam filled the air around him as Casey leaped from the pelican and ran to the aid of his fellow spartans. As soon as he hit the grassy area that was the LZ He knew He was in for a tough fight. He quickly pulled up his motion sensor's and yelled for his A.I.

"Ty! Give me a sit-rep and tell me what the hell are those things!" he exclaimed. The green A.I. appeared onscreen looking annoyed

"What do you want, I was trying to reconfigure you energy shields intensity levels."

"They appear to be approximately 3-15 meters tall and only go for the intelligent life forms. They have striking similarities with the Flood warrior forms." he said after about 5 seconds "Recommend immediate retreat." he rattled off dutifully.

"Did I ask you for any suggestions?" Casey replied warily,

"Sir, I have detected another A.I. in your immediate vicinity." Ty said suddenly "He appears to be trying to contact us." Casey thought for a moment _Who could have an A.I. other than myself? _he wondered

"Open up channel two and broadcast the standard A.I. greeting." he said, exasperated,

"Rolling out the welcome mat!" Ty replied briskly "Unidentified A.I. this is UNSC A.I. program classified as 'Ty', How may I help you today?" he said without a hint of caution

"Ty, this is UNSC A.I. unit classified as "Pheta" we are under heavy fire in need of immediate extraction, copy?" replied a childish voice.

Ty seemed to take it in stride "Please relay your position and i will see what I can do." he said with a hint of caution in his voice, an unfamiliar sound. Once Casey got the coordinates he looked over the hill he had seeked cover on to see a lone spartan with black armor and red trim holding off what seemed like an impossibly large person but was in fact one of the fabled "Titans".


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I peered through my DMR's scope to get a closer look at what the titan was going after and i saw that it was a person under the cover of a bubble shield. _That must the woman i heard on the comm earlier._ i thought.

"Ty, analyze the anatomy of the titan and point out any weak spots." I said hurriedly.

"Of course." he replied. "Their body temperature is extremely high and they appear to have remarkable healing abilities, they only appear to have a single weak spot, the nape of the neck." he said after a moment, "I suggest you aim there, otherwise it will just regenerate."

"Thanks Ty, just monitor the situation for now." _Let's see how tough these guys really are._

"The bigger you are," I muttered under my breathe as I aimed my DMR at the giants neck, " The harder you fall." I breathed out as I pulled the trigger. The bullet hit its target dead on, sending the huge beast to the ground in a steaming heap.

"Sir, i have picked up multiple targets on my sensor's, I suggest you get down there." Ty said suddenly.

"On it." I replied quickly. I took one last look at the defeated titan and took note of how fast they degenerated. As I drew closer to the shielded spartan, the battle-weary soldier finally broadcast a message.

"This is Spartan 0124 Lakota. Thanks for the assist." came a woman's voice.

"Where's the rest of the Forward Assault Team?" I asked tentatively

"I'm not with your deployment, I'm a part of the Special Scouting Regiment." she replied in a good natured tone. " The Forward Assault Team was incapacitated, we have extracted their wounded to our Battle Cruiser, the 'Arm Of Exploration'." she said quickly " the rest of my squad is up ahead."

"We should probably link up with them then." the Slavic accented voice came from behind me. I jumped from the sudden voice and whirled around. I turned around fast enough to see Jun standing behind me.

"What are we waiting for?" he asked hurriedly "I don't want to stick around to make few more friends with these guys." Jun began to move out of the valley at brisk pace, I turned to look at Lakota,

"Your friends are up ahead right?" I asked with a wary tone.

"Just over the next hill." She replied. "I don't wanna hang out here in the open if I don't have to so lets move on."

"Right." I said more to myself than her. _We need to figure out what exactly these "Scout Regiment" people are doing here… _I thought to myself as I climbed the hill that Jun had disappeared over. As I reached the top I saw a vast forest spreading out as far as I could see. While I looked over the impossibly huge trees, I was hit with a sense of awe and wonder, _I hate it when we operate in such beautiful places. _I turned my attention to the bloodbath taking place taking place in front of the tree line. _Time to get to work._ I thought tiredly, and aimed down the sight's of my DMR and focused on the Titan that seemed to be causing the most trouble.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Casey took a few potshots at the Titan who towered over a smoldering Warthog as it picked up one of the ODST's that was the Warthogs former occupant. Casey watched in horror as the Titan lifted the ODST to its mouth and snapped him in half. He was paralyzed in shock, astounded the fact that this Titan ate his comrade. He quickly shook himself off and ran towards the Titan at full speed, he was about to fire at the Titan when the strange Spartan from the bunker appeared from the trees and slashed the back of the titans neck, killing the freakish beast immediately. The new Spartan landed in front of him in a cloud of dust and gore. Her insignia was the same as Lakota's and she radiated a elite aura from her seemingly dispatching the Titan with ease. "I'm Mikasa-0198, but call me Apache." she said with an air of unseen lethality seeped into her voice. "There is a group of about 6 or 7 15 meter class Titans on their way over here. I suggest we get into the forest." she said with a slightly annoyed tone, "I don't want to be here when they get here."

"Don't feel like having guests?" Jun asked irritated,

" No I just don't feel like having a dinner party." She replied with a hint of sarcasm.

A lone warthog streaked out of the Forest and skidded to a halt in front of the motley crew of spartans,

"I suggest you get in if you want to make it back before nightfall, There are a couple of Abnormal's in that group that is headed here." The Spartan driving the jeep said with the telltale air of authority that comes from a superior officer

" Yes Sir!" Mikasa replied and promptly grabbed on to the handles that protruded from the sides of the Warthogs sides. We all clambered into the loaded down warthog and speed towards the treeline.

"Im -0165, You will refer to me as 'Navajo' is that understood solder?" he said nonchalantly over the com.

"Yes, Sir." I replied _Geez… this guy has stick up his ass nobody will be able to pull out. _As we got closer to the tree line i noticed more and more evidence of slain Titans. " What's with all the dead Titans?" I asked Lakota who was sitting next to me.

"We have established a defensive perimeter around a 20-mile section of the forest. This forest is actually part of a huge network of trees that work together for the good of each other that spans 37% of the planet." she replied

"That's really cool, are there any other animals are things that are like the Titans?" I asked, curiously.

" You'll see when we get to camp." she replied slyly _I wonder what that was about._

* * *

**Thanks for all the views but I do want some feedback Let me know how you guys like the fanfic so far. I really am looking forward to hearing what yall have to say. Many thanks to those of you who have come this far with me! 3**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

" Yes Sir!" Mikasa replied and promptly grabbed on to the handles that protruded from the sides of the Warthogs sides. We all clambered into the loaded down warthog and speed towards the treeline.

"Im -0165, You will refer to me as 'Navajo' is that understood soldier?" he said nonchalantly over the com.

"Yes, Sir." I replied _Geez… this guy has stick up his ass nobody will be able to pull out. _As we got closer to the tree line i noticed more and more evidence of slain Titans. " What's with all the dead Titans?" I asked Lakota who was sitting next to me.

"We have established a defensive perimeter around a 20-mile section of the forest. This forest is actually part of a huge network of trees that work together for the good of each other that spans 37% of the planet." she replied

"That's really cool, are there any other animals are things that are like the Titans?" I asked, curiously.

" You'll see when we get to camp." she replied slyly _I wonder what that was about._


	8. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

_As we drew nearer to the vast forest I pondered what secrets await me in its shadowy depths._

_What did she mean by 'You'll see when we get there'….. This is quite perplexing. Maybe Ty could get a read on the life signs in there. "Ty, can you get a read on any strange signs of life in the forest?" I asked with a strange hint of worry._

"_I am picking up on some very large creatures that seem to be congregating near the center of the forest… They're practically on top of us!" he said alarmed. I looked toward the sky as I heard a terrifying roar echo through out the massive forest, resonating straight through my bones giving me a sense that I have never felt in my life but is oddly familiar. I was startled as Three massive winged creatures dropped from the canopy of the pines that surrounded us. They impacted the ground with such force that he warthog was flipped over at the massive creatures gigantic talons. I struggled up from the smoking wreckage and looked around the forest floor for the giant beast's, I was startled that they could have gotten away so quickly. "What happened to them?" I asked everybody, "Did anybody see where they went?" I shouted urgently_

"_What the hell were those things?" Mikasa shouted with such a fearful tone that it reminded me of our most recent clash with the titans… I didn't quite care for such a remembrance of that particular event. _


End file.
